precure academy
by leitora3
Summary: Every year, 22 lucky girls are chosen to become cures, and train at the academy to become the world's idols, but they don't know just how high the cost of graduating really is...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Hanasaki Tsubomi

Tsubomi stood with the rest of the freshman group, consisting of twenty two girls, most of whom were wearing different school uniforms, in the barren court yard of the huge precure academy.

A huge gray bell hung from the sky scraper sized brick tower situated dead center of the school grounds, while thirteen equally large gray stone towers were lined up to its right.

Eleven girls stood in a neat row, each of them completely unmoving in front of the freshmen, who in contrast to their upperclassmen were fidgeting anxiously or in excitement.

The twenty two girls had been chosen that very day to train that fateful Wednesday morning to train to become pretty cures, their world's biggest idols.

Thousands upon thousands of years ago, pretty cures used to fight evil, but after the evil force ceased to be a threat to society, the cures were now simply chosen to train to become the absolutely huge world's idols, using their powers to dazzle audiences.

Tsubomi remembered sitting in her classroom, dutifully jotting notes while every other girl in her class was too busy either anxiously fidgeting, biting their nails, or looking out the window, expecting the transformation device to fly in through it and choose them to become a cure. Tsubomi knew she wasn't going to be chosen anyway, so she didn't join in.

She did however look up, when pretty much all of the female students started rushing towards the window.

A bright golden cell phone like object was floating just above arms reach of the tallest girl in the class, Itsuki Myoudin.

The cell phone hovered midair for a second or two, in which Tsubomi had enough time to congragulate the lucky girl who was chosen in her head.

The device then zoomed straight towards Itsuki, who, like Tsubomi, was still seated at her desk.

The device literally disappeared into the arm of the clearly shocked Itsuki, who stood frozen in place, taking in the congratulations of her class mates, along with quite a few jealous stares.

The class was so fixed on Itsuki that no one but Tsubomi noticed the identical except being a bright pink cell phone device enter the room.

The cell phone headed straight for Tsubomi, and like Itsuki's, entered Tsubomi's arm, giving Tsubomi a sensation like she was being electrocuted.

The rest of the class didn't notice, or least until Tsubomi and Itsuki started disappearing on the spot.

The two girls had landed, unfortunately for Tsubomi in a sitting position, in the desolate court yard along with the other girls.

Each girl was chosen for a different reason, which wasn't revealed until the girl graduated, or was kicked out.

Not every girl graduated, at the end of their training, a contest was held, those four who had won went on to become idols, while the others simply went home and were quickly forgotten about.

On the day of December 31sted twenty two sixteen year old girls were chosen to train for two years to hone their powers.

The girls who won the contest were allowed to keep their powers and work for precure agencies, not to mention the fact that they stayed eighteen forever until something besides old age killed them.

There was exactly 5147 cures currently working, but Tsubomi's world was so big that each cure, even the older ones, had at least several million fans.

The upperclassmen were starting to move out of there line, each heading toward a different freshman.

A petite girl was walking stiffly towards Tsubomi.

She was extremely pale and skinny, with dark navy eyes that were framed by a pin straight blue black hair that fell to her thin shoulders.

She was wearing a white blazer over a pale blue blouse and a darker blue vest and bow tie with a white skirt with blue trim. Her feet were adorned with blue dress shoes and white tights.

She stopped in front of Tsubomi, and nodded at her, then motioned for Tsubomi to follow her.

Tsubomi shuffled after her, she shuffled so often that her mother must have told her at least a hundred times that she going to ruin her shoes if she didn't stop dragging her feet.

The girl stopped in front of an excited looking tall girl with dark blond pig tails and dark pink eyes.

She was wearing some sort of pink track suit, so Tsubomi guessed she had come straight from gym class.

"Hello, I am Honoka Yukishiro, and I will be your mentor for your first year here." , said the black haired girl.

"Now, both of you please hold out your right arms, and say "pretty cure open my heart".

Tsubomi was slightly confused, but she and the other freshman did as they were told.

She noticed the cell phone thing appear on her arm, and she noticed an almost identical except for being a coral colored device on the other freshman girl's arm.

Honoka quickly looked at both their arms, and then turned to Tsubomi.

"You have received the powers of Cure Blossom", then she shifted her gaze to the other girl, "you have received the powers of cure peach."

Then she quickly turned on her heel and began leading them to one of the towers, which boasted three symbols carved into the blue and white striped door.

The first symbol was a lightning bolt with some sort of sparkle ish back ground.

Two symbols were carved below it, the one on the left was a peach with a heart background, while the other was a blossoming flower with a gem background.

"The second highest floor of this building is where you will be staying this year, whoever wins the contest, in which you will be competing against each other to get into the senior class, will stay in the top floor, like I currently am."

"You will stay on this floor until I come and get you for the welcome dinner and speech, your schedule is in your rooms, goodbye for now, I will see you again at the dinner, most of the questions you have will most likely be answered then."

She opened the door to the building, but just as she was about to enter, she was interrupted by the girl in the track suit, who was now looking pretty anxious instead of excited.

"Even when one of wins the competition, and the other one goes home, will we ever be able to see them again?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because the loser of the competition will be dead.", responded Honoka with a blank expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Momozono Love

"You know she was joking, right?"

Tsubomi and her fellow freshman girl turned around to see a tall thin blond with bright green eyes smiling cheerfully at them.

She was standing with a girl with shoulder length dark purple hair and red eyes, who was wearing the same track suit as Love, and a tall girl in a blue school uniform with long light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

The blond was wearing the same outfit as Honoka, except she wore her hair in a long side braid and her outfit was pale pink and bright red.

"Hi I'm Hikari, and this Setsuna, she pointed to the purple haired girl, and Hibiki, she pointed to the tall girl, said the blond.

"Hi Setsuna! Hi Hibiki! , these are my new friends, Tsubomi and Honoka, and I'm Love!", squealed the other freshman.

Tsubomi was slightly surprised that Love was bold enough to call two girls she just met her friends, but Setsuna just rolled her eyes and smiled, as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Why don't you two go up to your dorms?" asked Hikari in a friendly voice.

"Okay! , let's go Tsubomi!" shouted Love, attracting the attention of several other cures.

Tsubomi followed Love into the building, and instantly noticed that she was in some sort of elevator, with buttons that had strange symbols carved into them.

She scanned the buttons, looking for a symbol that made sense.

A sudden noise made Tsubomi turn around, and the first thing she saw was Love banging her fists against the sides of the elevator wall, a terrified look on her face.

Tsubomi started to rush over, But Love regained her composer and started skipping towards Tsubomi like nothing had happened.

"What was that about?", asked Tsubomi.

"Nothing.", Love smiled at Tsubomi.

She was obviously lying, but Tsubomi decided she was going to investigate later when she spotted a button with her and Love's cure symbol on them.

She pressed the button, and the chrome elevator shot up, causing the two girls to nearly lose their balance.

The wide doors slid open, revealing a narrow hallway painted crimson, with worn carpeting in the same color covering the floor.

Two doors stood on oppisate sides of the hallway, one had what tsubomi had assumed was her symbol, while the other was Love's.

She opened the door to her room, and entered, leaving Love awkwardly standing in the hallway.

The room was small, and completely unoccupied except for a plain wooden desk with a matching chair and a sleek computer set.

There was a grey door to match the walls and stone flooring near the desk, but she chose to approach the computer instead, maybe she could e mail her friends.

But then again, she didn't exactly have friends.

Who was she kidding? Of course she did, she had Mirage, a girl who spoke to Tsubomi and Tsubomi alone.

She sat down at the desk, and pressed the power button, as the computer turned on, she plugged in a pair of Bright pink headphones.

The screen that appeared before her was some sort of video watching site.

The entire website seemed to be dedicated to Pretty Cure, boasting buttons that lead to songs and performances by various cures, mostly last year's graduates, Cure Blaze, Cure Lavender, Cure Indigo and Cure Orchid.

Her bored eyes scanned the page, until she came across a button with the title "freshmen contest 5045".

This caught her eye, as she was dying to know what the contest was about.

She clicked on the button, and came face to face with a girl her age, heavily wounded, with long bright red hair and a mint green outfit, running away from a massive wall of fire.

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks though, and shouted "Bright wave!".

The wall of fire was extinguesed and Tsubomi heard a scream from it's owner.

The owner was a cure in a red outfit, with matching short red hair and eyes.

In her body was covered in bruises and cuts, and one of her eyes was shut and bleeding heavily.

Tsubomi instantly made the connection to the upperclassman with an eye patch and identical build standing next to Honoka when Tsubomi had arrived.

The red cure responded with a battle cry and sent out merciless round after round of walls of fire.

When the girl finally stopped, and apparently only because the attacks and heavy wounds had exhausted her, her opponent was left burnt and mangled on the ground.

She was dead.

Tsubomi smiled peacefully to herself, winning was going to be so easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kujou Hikari

Hibiki and Setsuna found themselves in a rather peculiar place.

Hikari's living room was so organized it was almost scary, with two plain brown book cases, one of which held her text books, organized by course and number, and several decks of what appeared to be playing cards, all lined up neatly.

The other shelf held six rows of family sized jars of animal crackers and one row of bottles of sparkling soda, organized by brand and flavor.

There literally wasn't a single speck of dust on either, or the entire room.

A small woven love seat sat in the corner, covered by a baby blue blanket and a row of stuffed rabbits, organized by size.

On the oppisate side of the room, flanked by two doors, was a desk with a pencil holder and a computer set, and absolutely nothing else.

Setsuna noticed that absolutely nothing in the room was crooked, even the ears of the rabbit plushies.

Hikari herself sat one the spinning chair in front of the desk, with her pale knees brought up to chin.

She motioned for the two freshmen to sit on the love seat, and began speaking.

"I have to tell you the truth about this place."

Hikari had done a pretty good job of hiding it when she had spoken to them earlier when they had showed up, but now her accent was pretty visible, the high pitched, stressed consonants, quiet vowels, "F's" that sounded like "V's" and "G's" that sounded like "K's" Garden of light accent in all its glory.

There were several other worlds besides the garden of rainbows, just most people from said world didn't know about them, however since Setsuna was a refugee from Labyrinth, one of the less idelic worlds, and a neighbor of the garden of light.

She remembered her years spent in the labyrinth better then she would have liked to.

She had lived with her older siblings, Northa, who was five years older than her and her twins Westar and Soular at the country's only orphanage.

The orphanage was a huge building that housed several thousand children, none of whom remembered their past before the day they entered the building.

Hibiki leaning forward in her seat, a scared look visible in eyes, snapped Setsuna out of her memories.

Hikari smiled at them, rather creepily actually, and motioned for the girls to approach the desk.

As the two did as they were told, Hikari opened the desk drawer and pulled out a bowl full of animal crackers.

She then turned on the monitor, and some of video web site appeared on the screen.

With the freshmen flanking her, Hikari typed in the video she was looking for

_Year one contest 3021_

That would have been four years ago.

As the search loaded, Hikari started eating her animal crackers, Setsuna noticed that she liked to bite their heads off first.

Hikari clicked on the video titled "Cure Raindrop vs Cure vine".

The first thing the girls saw was explosions of green and blue light, and the shadows of two girls kicking and punching each other.

The girl in the blue outfit seemed to have the upper hand over the green haired girl, she was stronger and more agile, and her attacks of fiery blue explosions were absolutely merciless, and so quick that the green girl disappeared behind them.

Blue girl smiled and she ceased attacking, surrounding her was the smoke left behind from finishing blow, Setsuna couldn't see anything but it around her.

Except for the green dagger that sliced through her stomach.

The blue girl fell over, as the smoke cleared, her opponent started to become visible, made ghastly by her burns, scratches, bruises and her demented smile.

"Being underestimated is the ultimate advantage, you know, I remember on the first day of training how you laughed at me, how you mocked my lack of talent, I was so angry and upset for a while, but then I realized that I could use the fact that you didn't count me as any sort of threat to my advantage. So I acted pathetic during class time, but I trained during the night, became stronger."

She smiled down at the dying girl in front of her, "I also studied your fighting patterns, so I knew _exactly_ what would happen during this fight."

She kicked her opponent in the side, and the poor girl collapsed, then the video ended.

"What!, I don't get it, do we have to kill each other or something?", asked Hibiki.

"Yes.", answered Hikari plainly.

"But why would they make us do that?, how could they just kill each other like that?"

"Because they have to, they want to win, they want to survive, they want to thrive, that is how this place works, this is how live works, I suggest you accept that, and let me explain everything to you."

Hibiki shut her mouth and the girls listened to Hikari's creepy tone.

"At the end of this year, you two, like all the other roommates here, will vight each other, the one alive in the end will be the winner, if no one dies after vivteen minutes…..

" you will both die."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Well anyway, everything will be explained this evening.", Hikari smiled at the shocked faces of the other girls.

"I don't get it, why do we need to kill each other?", asked Hibiki.

"I don't care, why don't you ask me about myselv instead.", replied Hikari, her tone making her response sound more like a venom filled command than a suggestion.

"Just one question, what is your cure name?", asked Hibiki.

"Shiny Luminous."

Hibiki wasn't the greatest at reading situations, but she could definitely tell by Setsuna's dropped jaw that Hikari's name shocked her.

"Why don't you have "cure" in your name?", asked Hibiki.

"Because I come from the karden of light, and in the karden of light, we use "Shiny", followed by some sort of super sparkly crap name afterwards instead of "cure" followed by some equally super sparkly crap name."

"Why did you leave the karden of light."

Hibiki swore she saw a sort of sadness in Hikari's eyes for a second, but her usual creepy gaze returned almost instantly.

"You will never ask me that question akain."

Hibiki gulped and nodded, while Stsuna's jaw returned to its normal position.

"Well anyway, I have something very important to tell you.", smiled Hikari.

"Sometime during this year, I will choose vour vreshmen to join my club, and I can almost kuarantee that those vour kirls will survive this year."

"Club?", asked Setsuna.

"If I pick you, you will see, don't you dare tell any other kirl about this, or I will make sure that you never leave this school alive."

"Well anyway, go to your floor for now, and I will come and collect you when it's time for the welcoming ceremony."

Hikari pointed to the door, and the two freshmen quietly left the room, actually quite scared of her.

As they rode the elevator down to their floor, which Hikari had already given them a tour of, Hibiki asked the question that had been bugging her for the last minute or so.

"Why were you so shocked when you heard Hikari's "Not cure" name?, I mean.. she does come from another world and all, so it can't be that weird?"

"It's not that, I come from the garden of light's neighbor, Labyrinth. Labyrinth is an absolutely horrible place, there were executions almost every other day, some of them children, most of them for extremely small crimes."

"Everyone except high ranking officials lived in absolute poverty, and you never showed any emotion _ever_ or you could end up in prison for not behaving like everybody else."

"The country was surrounded by a labyrinth, nobody dared enter, for the entrance was surrounded by guards, and everyone who entered got lost and died anyway."

"When I was five, my parents were executed and my siblings and I were put in the country orphanage, we were told to forget our past, for the only thing that mattered now was our guard training, as all the children at the orphanage became guards, whether they liked it or not."

"The orphanage was even worse, there were cameras everywhere, the children were crammed so tightly in the dorms, that it was impossible to cross the room without stepping on anyone, and anyone who displayed any sort of weakness was executed and their body burned to power the orphanage, we _never_ ran out of power."

"One night when I was about ten years old, the orphanage was stormed, there were no windows, so I didn't know what was going on until troops appeared at the doorway of my dorm room."

"At first, I thought it was the orphanage staff, but then I realized that their uniforms were a pale pink, a color I had never seen before, and covered in strange symbols, which I later found out were music notes."

"They were motioning for us to follow them, but no one did, because we were only supposed to follow the staff's orders, and we were still half asleep and shocked."

"Eventually, they just simply grabbed us and started herding us about of the dorm, we were scared, and when we entered the hallway, there were guns firing everywhere, the hallways were littered with bodies, and some of them were the orphanage children. As we were hurried out, we were shot at by the Labyrinth staff, and some of the troops and girls in my dorm were killed, I was numb to death, but I was still terrified and confused at what was happening."

"When we finally made it out the building, there were several planes waiting for us, none of the children had ever seen a plane before, and we thought the troops were evil people, so we just stared at them until the troops started herding us into the plane, where we sat on steel benches and nervously waited, we were too scared to talk, so we just sat there, looking down at the ground."

"Later, more children were brought into the plane from the younger boys dorm, none of them were crying, I doubt they even knew what tears were."

"Even more groups of children from varying dorms were brought into the plane, all of them confused and scared, and when all the seats were filled, the plane took off."

"About an hour later we landed, when were escorted off the plane, and I couldn't believe my eyes, the whole place was filled with so many bright colors and ornate houses, and I could hear some strange, but beautiful noise, which I later found out was music, we had none of those things in Labyrinth."

"We were brought into a large huge building, where the hundreds of children from the orphanage including myself, there was some sort of official telling us in rather rudimentary Labyrinth, which surprised me, considering the fact that Labyrinth was absolutely isolated from the other countries, in fact I didn't even know there were other countries, that we were to wait in a line, where we were to be sorted into different countries."

"I was sent to the garden of light along with several other children, the country couldn't take in too many because they were concerned for our safety, as they were at war with another one its neighbors, the dusk zone."

"I was taken in by an orphanage, where I met a girl named Luminous, who's last name was Shiny, and looked exactly like a younger version of Hikari, she was the Orphanage nurse's daughter, and attended the same school as I did in the grade above mine."

"It took me a long time to get used to the country, the place was brimming with morals I didn't understand, as the only "Morals" that existed in Labyrinth were that we follow the rules, and everyone was speaking language h1 (A.N. while in this universe almost every language shares the same writing system, there are many different languages, so children learn to speak both their native language and the international language 0.), which I didn't speak a word of when I first got there."

"One day at school , an alarm sounded, and even I knew what that meant, the Dusk Zone was attacking."

"The teachers started evacuating students to the basement, but the bombs, which held dark energy, were already dropping, my class was on the top floor, and the bomb hit my classroom, fortunately I was down the hall near the washroom, so I wasn't directly hit, but half of the second and third floor had been blown up."

"I was slammed into a wall by the force of the explosion, and lost consciousness, and when I woke up, I was in a hospital bed, and the T V was on."

"They were listing the names of the victims of the explosions, they started off with the lowest grade, and slowly made their way to the oldest "First School" grade."

"One of the names was "Luminous Shiny"."


End file.
